The technology described in this patent document relates generally methods for creating a metal contact (M0) in a semiconductor device and more specifically to methods for creating metal contacts using nanotube technology.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to the process for creating a metal contact can further the scaling of integrated circuits.